Cohabitations
by Nini Hathaway
Summary: Que se passerait-il si on enfermait pendant dix semaines, douze personnes, ensemble dans une maison... Venez ici pour le découvrir... Cette fiction a été abandonnée en quelque sorte.
1. Prologue

Coucou!

Franchement, je suis pas une fan de ce genre de truc, mais un jour où je zappais sur les chaines (ce jour étant mardi dernier XD) je suis tombée sur Secret Story, il y en avait deux qui se prenaient le bec et même si je deteste ces émissions, ça ma bien fait rire... Quelle débilité, sérieusement. C'est alors que je me suis dis... Imagine ça, avec les personnages de Twilight, et là j'ai explosé de rire toute seule comme un cruche LoOl

Voilà comment cette histoire est née... Ce n'est pas vraiment une parodie de Secret Story, de Loft Story ou de ce que vous voulez... Mais il y a des idées qui ressurgissent... XD

Voici le prologue, Enjoy =)

* * *

"Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, bienvenue à la première émission de "Cohabitations". Ce soir, douze personnes, six garçons et six filles, vont vivre une expérience hors du commun. Ils vont entrer dans une maison pour y vivre tous ensemble pendant dix semaines. Voici la maison dans laquelle ils vivront."

L'écran derrière le présentateur devient une magnifique villa. La caméra entra par la porte et un grand hall apparu. Sur la gauche plusieurs canapés disposés en U attendaient que quelqu'un vienne y prendre place. Un écran plasma était accroché au mur. A droite, une grande table pour manger près de la cuisine. Derrière deux couloirs. La caméra nous engagea dans un des couloirs, il y avait une porte de chaque côtés, on entra soudain dans une chambre. Un grand lit deux places avec une commode de chaque côté du lit à gauche, même schéma à droite. La salle de bain était caché derrière la porte du fond. Dans le couloir parallèle, le même schéma. La baie vitrée du salon s'ouvrait sur un jardin avec quelques lits, des transats et des tables basses avec des sièges. Une magnifique piscine attendait au milieu du jardin.

Le décor partit et on revint sur le plateau de l'émission.

"Maintenant que vous avez vu où vont vivre nos courageux, laissez moi vous expliquer le déroulement. Pendant une semaine, ils vont d'abord apprendre à se connaître et puis, toute les semaines ils nomineront deux personnes, une semaine ce seront des nominations filles et celle d'après des nominations garçons. Ils seront nominés le mardi et l'élimination se déroulera le vendredi soir. Bien sure, tout en direct mesdames et messieurs. Nous allons désormais accueillir et vous présentez ces douze jeunes. Mais d'abord, une page de … pub."

* * *

C'est court, même très très court, je sais... La suite demain normalement ou tard ce soir si j'écris vite...

Dans le prochain chapitre, présentation des habitants...

Spoiler : il y aura Lauren, Jessica, Jacob, Sam, Bella et ... bien d'autres... Découverte demain =)

Une petite review ne fait jamais de mal...


	2. Présentations

J'ai fait vite =) Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je ne voyais pas comment le faire autrement… C'est un peu répétitif mais j'ai essayé de varier…

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec… XD

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lisa :** Merci Beaucoup. Je te laisse découvrir =)

**Ellora :** Merci. A mon avis, il n'y aura pas qu'elles… Les personnages seront comme tu ne les a jamais vu LoOl

**Sakuramoon :** Merci. Enjoy XP

**Tarra :** Merci Beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Merci encore aux autres revieweuses =)

NiniWeasley.

* * *

" Nous revoilà sur le plateau de "Cohabitations", je vais maintenant accueillir ces douze jeunes qui ont entre vingt et vingt cinq ans. Tout d'abord, veuillez accueillir Jacob Black, vingt ans."

Un garçons plutôt grand avec les cheveux brun court descendit les escaliers blanc avec un grand sourire. Il avait l'air très détendu et portait un short noir et une chemise blanche. Il serra la main du présentateur et fit un grand signe de la main au public, celui-ci hurla. Le présentateur explosa de rire et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Maintenant nous allons accueillir une jeune fille, Alice Cullen, vingt ans."

Une magnifique jeune fille, de petite taille, aux cheveux courts bruns descendit les escaliers avec une aisance incroyable. Elle portait une magnifique robe rose pâle. Le public applaudit et on entendit des sifflements. Elle serra, elle aussi la main du présentateur et s'assit à côté de Jacob.

"Un nouveau garçon maintenant, Sam Uley, vingt cinq ans."

Un garçon aux cheveux brun, long arriva avec un sourire en coin. Il portait un tee-shirt noir et un jean porté si bas qu'on voyait le caleçon de Sam. Dès son apparition, il y eut des applaudissements. Il envoya un baiser à la foule et quelques filles hurlèrent. Une fois qu'il eut serré la main du présentateur, il s'assit à côté dAlice.

"Voici maintenant Lauren Mallory, vingt deux ans."

Une jeune fille à fière allure arriva, elle portait une mini jupe rouge et un décolleté blanc. Quand elle eut descendu les escaliers, elle se tourna vers le public et lui fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire. Le présentateur lui serra a main avant de lui montrer son fauteuil, auprès de Sam.

"Nous en sommes à quatre, mesdames et messieurs. Le suivant s'appelle Mike Newton et a vingt trois ans."

Un garçon complètement perdu entra sur le plateau, il était blond et portait des habits de plage. Il fit un sourire à la foule et prit la main que le présentateur lui présenta puis alla s'asseoir, comme les autres.

"Je vous laisse accueillir comme il se doit, Rosalie Hale, vingt trois ans."

Une grande blonde descendit les escaliers. Ses talons résonnait sur le sol du plateau lorsqu'elle arriva vers le présentateur. Elle fut assise en moins de temps qu'il n'e faut pour le dire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Bien… Euh… Ensuite, nous avons, Jasper Whitlock, vingt deux ans."

Un blond descendit les escaliers. Il avait un grand charisme et les cris des spectatrices se firents plus dominant que jamais, il leur fit une petite révérence et elles se mirent à hurler. Il fut bientôt assis à côté de Rosalie.

"Une jeune fille maintenant, elle a vingt deux ans, Jessica Stanley."

Une jeune femme habillé en tenue de lycéenne descendit les escaliers, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se rendit très vite auprès du présentateur et s'assit encore plus rapidement.

"Maintenant, Emmett McCarty, vingt quatre ans."

Un jeune grand jeune homme brun descendit les marches. Il avait l'air très musclé. Les filles se mirent à hurler et une voix se détacha parmis la foule.

"Emmett, épouses-moi!"

Il se mit à rire et lui envoya un baiser. La fille fit alors quelque chose que jamais personne n'aurait suspecté… Elle tomba dans les pommes.

On put voir de l'inquietude dans le regard du présentateur et des candidats déjà installés.

"Mesdames et messieurs, suite à un petit problème survenu sur le plateau, je vais devoir vous annoncer la pub."

Sur le plateau, des infirmiers étaient arrivés avec un brancar et avait emmenés la jeune femme. Emmett alla alors s'installer avec les autres en attendant malgré tout, inquiet.

La pub prit fin quelques secondes plus tard.

"Nous nous excusons de ce petit désagrément, il semblerait qu'une de nos spectatrice n'ait pas supporter le charme d'Emmett, on m'informe dans mon oreillette qu'elle vient de reprendre connaissance, rit-il. Bien, nous allons accueillir, Bella Swan, vingt et un an."

Une fille brune descendit les marches tout doucement, prenant bien garde où elle mettait les pieds. Elle rejoignit ensuite le présentateur, elle trébucha mais se rattrapa au dernier moment. Les garçons continuaient d'applaudir alors que les filles du public se moquaient d'elle. Elle réussit à s'assoeir sans qu'il n'y ait d'accident.

"L'avant dernier candidat s'appelle Edward Masen, il a vingt trois ans."

Il descendit l'escalier comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il avait les cheveux cuivré et sa chemise blanche avait les deux boutons du haut ouvert. Il sourit au public avant d'aller rejoindre les autres. Les hurlements des psectatrices furent à leur apogée à ce moment là.

"Enfin, la dernière candidate, Leah Clearwater, vingt et un ans."

Une jeune fille à la peau mate et aux cheveux noir jais arriva. Elle souriait et n'hésita pas à prendre le présentateur dans ses bras avant de s'assoeir au côté d'Edward.

"Vous avez désormais face à vous tout les candidats de "Cohabitations". Dans quelques minutes, ils rentreront dans cette maison. Regardez les biens mesdames et messieurs car quand ils ressortiront que ce soit à la première élimination dans deux semaines ou à la fin de l'aventure, ils ne seront plus les mêmes. Chers candidats votre première chose à faire une fois dans la maison sera de ranger vos affaires, mais pour cela, il vous faudra choisir quelle chambre vous choisirez. Il y en a quatre, de deux lits deux places à chaque fois… A vous de choisir avec qui vous choisirez de vivre, il va de soit que tout est mixte… Demain matin, vous vous réunirez tous et ferez la liste des tâches ménagèrent, mixte là aussi. Vous ferez aussi la liste des courses car vous n'avez à manger que pour les deux jours à venir. Bien, il es maintenant l'heure de rejoindre votre maison pour les dix semaines à venir. Vos valises vous attendent dans le hall."

Ils se levèrent tout et passèrent par une porte au fond du plateau. Ils remontèrent le long d'un couloir et débouchèrent sur une porte que Mike ouvrit. Il entra dedans le premier suivit de tout les autres, ils visitèrent les lieux et les premières paroles furent prononcés…

"C'est vraiment super, alors qui dors avec moi? S'écria Alice."

Personne ne répondit quand soudain, la douzième personne arriva dans la pièce, se retamant sur Alice. Cette dernière éclata de rire.

"Je ne te savais pas si entousiaste. Te voilà membre de ma chambre.

-Euh… Ok… répondit Bella devenue toute rouge. Alice rit.

-Qui d'autre veux se joindre à nous? Demanda Alice.

-Je suis de la partie, dit Rosalie souriante."

Personne d'autre ne dit mot alors elles partirent avec leurs valises en quête d'une chamre.

"Euh… Je vais me trouver une chambre, qui m'aime me suive, ria Jasper mal à l'aise."

Il alla prendre ses valises et Edward suivit le mouvement. Il arriva devant la chambre dans laquelle Jasper s'était installé…

"Je peux? Demanda-t-il

-Bien sure, répondit Jasper

-Et moi? Questiona une troisième voix. Les filles n'ont pas voulu de moi dans leur chambre.

-Pauvre nounours, s'exclama alors une quatrième voix.

-Emmett, installes-toi. Rosalie, qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Jasper.

-Je me balade… J'ai pas le droit? Fit-elle cassante avant de partir."

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires en sielence. Lauren et Jessica était partit de leur côté avant que Mike arrive, leur demandant asile. Elles acceptèrent avec joie alors que dans la chambre d'en face, Leah s'était installée avec Jacob et Sam sans vraiment leur demander leurs avis.

Cette soirée là, ils ne prirent pas la peine de se connaître les uns et les autres et s'endormirent très vite, pour une première nuit dans la maison.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre, c'est un peu court, je sais, mais je veux couper ici. Je me mets tout de suite à écrire le prochain, promis =)

Si vous avez des idées que vous voulez me faire partagée, n'hesitez pas =)

Au prochain, le réveil et la liste des tâches à faire… Ça va être drôle…

N'oubliez pas, une review ne fait de mal à personne.

NiniWeasley.


	3. Tâches et premières embrouilles

Bonjour tout le monde =)

Voici le chapitre 2 : La répartition des tâches ménagères et les premières accroches...

J'ai un petit mot à faire passer et je crois que les auteurs ne le disent pas assez... Les reviews sont un plaisir à recevoir, ne font aucun mal et ne prennent pas beaucoup de temps à écrire... C'est bien gentil de me mettre dans vos alertes, si c'est pour partir comme des voleurs, ça ne vaut pas grand chose... Une review encourage l'auteur... Une de mes fic sur Harry Potter n'a aucune review et pourtant a eut plus de 250 visites... Cherchez l'erreur... Vous prenez plaisir à lire mon histoire que j'écris et moi je prends plaisir à lire vos reviews... N'oubliez pas ça... Merci.

Maintenant merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes, je n'en espérais pas tant...

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Endlessly :** Il y aura sûrement des missions mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura des secrets mais après tout... tout le monde a des secrets... XD Merci pour ta review.

**Sakuramoon :** Ah... Les tâches ménagères XD Une vrai partie de plaisir à écrire =) J'espère que tu apprécieras autant que moi.

**Twilight ****3 :** Vu les idées que j'ai pour Bella/Edward, vous allez être servis =) Merci pour ta review.

**Tarra :** Merci beaucoup. J'adore ton entousiasme XD Enjoy.

Merci à tout mes autres revieweuses/eurs (on ne sait jamais)

Nini Weasley.

* * *

La maison s'éveilla tout doucement ce matin là. On vit d'abord Bella se lever pour se diriger dans la salle de bain avec ses affaires. Elle en ressortit environ une demi-heure plus tard alors qu'il était sept heures trente. Pendant ce temps là, Jasper était dans le jardin de la maison en train de faire ses exercices de musculation, en short. Bella sortit donc de sa chambre pour aller se faire un café.

Bella buvait son café, seule quand soudain elle sentit deux petites mains se poser sur ses épaules.

"Coucou Bella!

-Alice! Tu veux déjà me tuer?!

-Oh, désolée si je t'aie fais peur, il reste du café?

-Oui."

Elle buvaient leur café en silence quand Edward débarqua visiblement… énervé.

"Salut, lança Alice d'un ton enjoué.

-Il reste du café? aboya-t-il.

-Bonjour, comment vas-tu ce matin? Rétorqua Bella avec un sourire moqueur.

-Bonjour, je suis de très mauvaise humeur ce matin, reste il du café?

-Oui, à côté du frigo. Qu'Est-ce qui te mets de si mauvaise humeur? S'exclama Alice.

-Très mal dormi… Emmett ronfle… marmonna-t-il."

Alice et Bella explosèrent de rire. C'est à ce moment là que Jasper entra dans la maison, torse nu, dévoilant une musculature parfaite. Alice ouvrit la bouche et Bella dut lui mettre un coup de coude pour lui rappeler de respirer. Alice s'empourpra alors qu'Edward affichait un air moqueur.

"Jasper, as-tu bien dormi? Questionna alors Bella, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Sans les ronflements d'Emmett, cela aurait été parfait, lui sourit-il."

Alice lança un regard noir à Bella alors que celle-ci souriait. Bella lui fit un clin d'œil qu'Alice ne comprit pas mais au moins elle lui fit un sourire crispé. Rosalie sortit à son tour de la chambre, vêtu seulement d'une nuisette.

"Salut tout le monde, dit-elle avant de s'assoeir et de laisser tomber sa tête entre ses bras.

-Il y en a une qui a la tête dans le pâté, ria Jasper.

-A ce niveau là c'est même plus dans le pâté, déclara Alice pliée en deux."

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Rosalie qui finalement releva la tête. C'est alors que Jacob sortit. Il était le premier de l'autre couloir à émerger. Il leur sourit avant de se rallonger sur le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, des ronflements s'élevèrent du canapé, les faisant tous éclater de rire. Celui-ci se releva alors d'un coup, les fusilla du regard et s'en alla.

"Au fait, il est où le gros nounours? Demanda Rosalie.

-Sûrement encore en train de ronfler, chuchota Edward les faisant une fois de plus éclater de rire."

Emmett choisit ce moment là pour enfin se montrer et leur fou rire repartit. Il prit finalement place à côté de Rosalie, la détaillant.

"Emmett, euh… tu sais que tu ronfles? L'interrogea Jasper.

-Euh… Ouai, pourquoi?

-Pour rien, pour rien, rit Edward qui finalement ne fit pas la tête longtemps."

Finalement, ces six là s'entendaient tous bien... pour l'instant. En revanche, dans la chambre de Lauren, Jessica et Mike, c'était autre chose. Lauren venait de se réveiller et avait remarqué que Jessica n'était plus dans le lit avec elle mais dans celui de Mike. Ils étaient étroitement enlacés et celle-ci voulu étrangler Jessica. Elle voulait Mike et elle l'aurait, même si pour ça elle devait se battre contre Jessica. Elle se leva alors et se prépara, se creusant les méninges pour trouver une vangeance.

Jacob sortit peu après, il prit une tasse de café et alla s'asseoir sur un transat. Il avait horreur qu'on se moque de lui. Il se promit intérieurement de se venger.

Sam et Leah se réveillèrent dans le même lit et se sourirent. Ils ne leur avaient pas fallus très longtemps avant de se sauter dessus, d'où la mauvaise humeur de Jacob, qui partageait leur chambre, ce matin là. Ils allèrent se préparés chacun de leur côté et se rejoignirent dans le salon où ils s'embrassèrent devant tout le monde avant de partir rejoindre Jacob dehors.

"Hey, salut Jacob, s'écria Sam

-Salut, dit celui-ci malgré lui."

Il s'assirent avec lui. Du côté du salon où étaient nos six compères, ils n'en menaient pas large.

"J'en reviens pas… s'exclama Alice.

-Moi non plus, souffla Rosalie. Cette fille est trop laide!"

Bella ne put retenir son rire suivit de près par Alice et Emmett. Edward et Jasper se contentèrent d'un petit sourire malgré tout.

Ils ne purent débattre plus longtemps car Lauren entra dans le salon en prenant grand soin de claquer fort la porte derrière elle. Elle ignora tout le monde en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensible avant de déclaré à tout le monde :

"Mike et Jessica ont passés la nuit ensemble.

-Ah… Il y en a quatre qui perdent pas de temps! Ria Alice

-Quatre? S'étonna Lauren.

-Sam et Leah, ils sont dehors… dit Rosalie"

Lauren s'en alla dehors et put voir en effet Sam et Leah s'embrassés alors que Jacob à côté, était écoeuré. Lauren s'approcha alors de lui et fit la victime, après tout, ils avaient mal dormi tout les deux (même si ce n'était pas vraiment son cas…).

Jessica et Mike sortirent alors à leur tout, hilare de la chambre. Ils passèrent devant tout le monde et allèrent ,seuls, dans un coin dehors. Il était désormais dix heures trente.

Bella se leva et alla chercher une feuille et des stylos. Devant la mine ahurie des autres elle se justifia.

"Il faut bien se répartir les tâches, non?"

Emmett se leva et cria aux autres de les rejoindre. Ils râlèrent mais finalement acceptèrent. Bella prit alors la parole, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était la plus responsable dans cette maison malgré son âge et décida de prendre les choses en main.

"Bien, alors, on marchera par équipe de deux. On fera un roulement toutes les semaines pour ne pas que e soit toujours les mêmes. On avisera quand il y aura les éliminations. Il me faut une équipe pour préparer la liste des courses tout les trois jours, les réceptionnés et les rangés. Une équipe pour faire à manger et mettre la table et une autre pour la débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. Ensuite, il m'en faut une pour ranger la maison ainsi qu'une pour la nettoyer. Et enfin une dernière pour nettoyer uniquement la salle de bain. Pour les machines à laver, il y en a deux, ainsi que deux séchoirs. Les machines marcheront par couloir et par chambre. Chaque couloir a sa machine et son séchoir. Un jour ce sera la chambre de droite, le lendemain celle de on respecte ça, tout devrait bien se passer. De plus chacun devra ranger sa questions?"

Tout le monde l'avait écouter durant sa tirade. Elle avait l'attention de tout le monde alors elle continua.

"Bien. Alors qui veux prendre la corvée des courses?"

Lauren, Jessica et Leah levèrent la main. Bella fut alors partagé, n'ayant pas prévu ce cas. Elle eut une idée.

"J'ai choisi un nombre entre un et dix, celles qui seront le plus près s'occuperont de cette corvée.

-Six, s'écria Jessica

-Trois, dit Lauren.

-Cinq, s'exclama Leah, plus intelligente que les deux autre, avec ce système elle était sure d'être dans l'équipe.

-Bien, c'était quatre donc… Lauren et Leah vous vous occuperez des courses, ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir discuter avec ceux qui font à manger pour voir ce qu'il vous faut choisir. Si vous avez des allergies ou des choses que vous ne mangez pas, faites leur savoir. Qui veut s'occuper de faire à manger et de mettre la table?"

Cette fois-ci Rosalie leva la main suivit de Emmett. Le choix fut rapide.

"Alors Rosalie, Emmett vous vous occuperez de la nourriture sachant que vous devrez prendre en considération les goûts de chacun. Il vous faudra aussi mettre la table. Après nous avons, débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle."

Personne ne leva la main et Bella souffla d'exaspération. Elle dit d'un ton sec.

"Arrêtez de faire vos gamin, vous devrez de toute façon faire quelque chose qui ne vous plait pas un jour! Alors, dans ce cas, qui veut s'occuper de ranger la maison?"

Sam leva la main et Mike fit de même.

"Bien alors Mike et Sam, vous rangerez la maison, sérieusement. Ensuite, nettoyer la maison?"

Personne ne fut volontaire.

"Euh… Bella, je veux bien débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle, déclara Alice.

-Je suis de la partie aussi, dit Jasper en souriant à Alice."

Bella sourit malgré elle et déclara alors.

"Il reste nettoyer la maison ou la salle de bain… Étant donné que je suis sure que personne ne prendra la salle de bain, je le ferait, alors il va falloir vous décidez, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

-Je ferais la salle de bain avec toi, Bella, murmura Edward. J'en ai l'habitude.

-Merci beaucoup Edward. Jessica et Jacob vous nettoierez la maison.

-Non! Tu n'as pas voulu que je fasse les courses alors je ne ferais rien! S'écria Jessica.

-Écoute Jessica, tu n'as pas le choix, chacun fait quelque chose, un point c'est tout, tu vas commencer à m'emmerder parce que t'as jamais fait le ménage de ta vie. T'apprendra! Cria d'un coup Bella."

Tout le monde la fixa, les yeux exorbités. Elle avait l'air d'une jeune fille calme, n'ayant parler presque à personne la veille mais à priori, il ne valait mieux pas l'ennuyer. Bella souffla soudain et Jessica s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

"La répartition des tâches est faites, maintenant organisez vous comme vous voulez. Les repas devront être servis à 12h30 et 19h30, le petit déjeuner sera en libre service et chacun fera sa vaisselle pour celui-ci.

-T'as finis de faire ton chef?! S'écria Lauren

-Écoute moi bien, je ne fais pas mon chef comme tu dis, mais puisque personne n'a l'air de prendre ça au sérieux, je l'ai fait moi-même. Je suis une des plus jeunes mais j'ai l'impression d'être la plus responsable. Vous vous battez pour des tâches à faire alors que de toute manière il y aura un roulement. On doit vivre ensemble alors faites un effort! S'énerva-t-elle."

Elle se leva et partit dehors. Elle s'assit sur un des lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Un jour, elle avait tenu un jour à peine sans craquer. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Edward.

"Comment tu vas?

- Ça va, c'est juste que…

-Tu n'as pas l'habitude de vivre avec des gens irresponsable et ,entre nous, gamins…

-C'est un peu ça… Je vis seule avec ma mère et mon beau père et on pourrait très bien me prendre pour la mère… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que Jessica se soit énervé pour si peu…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, sourit-il."

Il lui fit un câlin puis la relâcha quand il virent Emmett et Rosalie qui arrivaient.

"Alors petite furie, ça va?

-Très bien Emmett…

-Bien alors j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas…

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais?! S'étonna Bella.

-Je me suis dis qu'en tant que chef de notre tribu, il est de ton devoir d'inauguré la piscine…"

Il fit un clin d'œil à Edward, puis il montra Bella et la piscine. Bella comprit où il voulait en venir, Edward se mit à rire et avant que Bella n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il la tenait contre lui. Elle se débattait, criait, jeta un regard à l'aide de Rosalie mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Elle vit Alice et Jasper un peu plus loin, tout les deux hilares.

Edward la mit sur son épaule et elle le martela de coup.

"Lâche moi!! Lâche moi!! Sale traître! Je vais me venger! Lâche moi! Hurla-t-elle.

-Tu veux que je te lâches? Demanda Edward.

-Oui!! Non!! Cria-t-elle quand elle vit qu'elle se trouvait au bord de la piscine."

Il la lâcha et elle se retrouva dans l'eau, toute habillée. Edward enleva son tee-shirt et la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard faisant face à une Bella devenue rouge tomate à la vue du magnifique torse d'Edward. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri retentit et Emmett sauta à l'eau avec Rosale puis Jasper prit Alice délicatement et la jeta dans l'eau avant de rejoindre tout le monde.

Pendant ce temps Sam et Leah étaient retournés dans leur chambre pendant que Mike et Jessica étaient dans la leur. Jacob et Lauren, eux, apprenaient à se connaître à leur façon, sur un des canapés…

Chacun avait quelque chose derrière la tête, une vengeance, un jeu, un pari, une amitié, un passe-temps… Chacun allait bientôt découvrir que vivre dans une maison à 12 n'est pas aussi simple que l'on ne le pense…

Laissons les encore jouer avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent…

* * *

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez penseé? Déçu?

La suite bientôt... Demain au plus tard. (Sauf imprévu)

Prochain chapitre : Rapprochement Alice & Jasper, Rupture d'un "couple" et plein d'autres...

_Une review ne tape pas, l'auteur si._

NiniWeasley.


	4. Jessica

Suite à vos reviews j'ai décidé d'écrire très vite ce chapitre et de le poster tout de suite. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre… Un chapitre important mais aussi pour patienter… Je n'ai pas trouver d'autre titre à ce chapitre, je pense que celui-ci convient quand même... J'ai changé le rating pour cause de vulgarité et de lemon à venir... Pas dans le prochain chapitre mais ça viendra...

J'ai remarqué que mon ordinateur coupait des mots ou les changeait tout seul, si vous remarquer une erreur prévenez moi et je rectifierais ça. Merci.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Marion :** Merci beaucoup. J'essaie de faire vite pour abréger tes souffrances, promis XD

**Sakuramoon : **Pour l'instant en point de vue extérieur mais je vais faire des passages avec des point de vue des autres personnages dans quelques chapitres.

**Maleyla12 : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir.

**Camille : **"Une reviews ne tape pas, l'auteur si." , il y en aura d'autres =) Merci de tes reviews.

**Minimoy's : **Je ne l'arrêterai pas =) J'ai de merveilleuse reviews de merveilleux lecteur et tant que c'est ainsi je ne me décourage pas et continue. Merci beaucoup de ton soutien et de ta reviews.

**Tarra :** Jacob & Lauren... Hum... Tu verra XD Je poste vite parce que je suis en vacances et étant donné que je suis assez renfermé je préfère rester chez moi que sortir donc j'écris, je publie, j'écris, je publie... C'est minable, je sais... Mais mes lecteurs sont contents, et j'adore leur reviews =)

Merci encore aux autres reviews =)

Sachez que je lis chaque reviews avec un sourire béat. Chaque reviews me rend heureuse, je suis super contente d'en avoir autant de positive. Merci énormément.

NiniWeasley.

* * *

Ils sortirent de la piscine un peu plus tard. Emmett et Rosalie allèrent s'allongés sur un des lits d'extérieur. On les entendaient rire. Bella était partis s'isoler un moment avant de revenir vers Alice, Jasper et Edward qui riait dans un coin avec Leah, Sam et Jacob. Elle arriva mais il n'y avait plus de chaise. Edward lui fit alors signe de s'asseoir sur ses genoux ce qu'elle fit sans hésitation. Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur la cuisse de celle-ci qui s'allongea contre le torse d'Edward.

Emmett et Rosalie quittèrent leur petit cocon pour se diriger dans la cuisine où ils firent à manger. Pour commencer un repas tout simple : spaghetti bolognaise. Emmett trempa le doigt dans la sauce et badigeonna la figure de Rosalie avec. Celle-ci hurla et le mordit. Il hurla à son tour avant de l'attraper et de la jeter sur son épaule. Il prit son élan et courut jusque dans la piscine. Les autres explosèrent de rire à ce spectacle. Très vite, Rosalie sortit et alla se changer, suivit de près d'Emmett qui alla finir le repas. Rosalie revint et mit la table, sans un mot ni un regard pour Emmett. Elle lui en voulait.

Elle appela les autres pour qu'ils viennent manger.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme. Personne n'osait parler. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils s'en allèrent laissant Jasper et Alice débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Alice lavait la casserole quand sans faire attention elle fit gicler de l'eau sur Jasper. Celui-ci sourit, posa le torchon avec lequel il essuyait la vaisselle et se positionna derrière Alice.

"On voulait me noyer, mademoiselle? Lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

-Excuse moi… J'ai … J'ai pas fait exprès."

Alice perdit tout ses moyens lorsque Jasper colla son corps contre le sien. Il passa ses mains sur sa taille. L'une de ses mains atterrit dans l'évier où il prit de la mousse. Sans qu'Alice ne l'ait vu venir, elle se retrouva le visage sous la mousse. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Jasper et souffla, lui envoyant la moitié de la mousse dessus. Elle éclata de rire. Son rire fut interrompu par les lèvres de Jasper qui se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Elle n'opposa aucun résistance. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jasper pour approfondir le baiser et il la repoussa doucement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils finirent de faire la vaisselle sans échanger une seule parole, se touchant dès qu'il le pouvait, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Soudain, trois bruits se firent entendre. Un hurlement. Une claque. Une porte qui claque.

"Comment tu as pu me faire ça? T'es vraiment qu'une salope!

-Mike! C'est pas ce que tu crois!

-Bien sure, t'es dans la chambre, complètement nue avec Jacob en caleçon qui t'embrasses et c'est pas ce que je crois!"

Lauren était assise sur le canapé, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Jacob passa à côté de Mike et lui déclara :

"Mike, cries pas, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu avec elle comme je me suis amusé avec Lauren tout à l'heure."

Jacob s'en alla, conscient qu'il était de trop. Jessica baissait la tête, prise en faute. Mike la regarda avec dégoût.

"Tu me fais pitié!"

Il s'en alla, la laissant là. Lauren la snoba et rejoignit Mike dehors. C'est alors que Jessica qui n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de Mike sortit le grand jeu…

Edward rentra dans la maison pour boire un verre quand il vit Jessica pleurer sur le canapé. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle s'écroula sur lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux, doucement. Elle se redressa d'un coup et l'embrassa.

Il la repoussa d'un coup, un peu brutalement mais sans aucun remords.

"Tu t'es fait Mike, ok. Tu t'es fait Jacob, Ok. Mais moi, tu ne m'auras pas, s'écria-t-il. T'es vraiment dérangé comme fille!"

Sur ce, il se leva et partit boire un verre avant de retourner dans le jardin en pestant contre Jessica. Il raconta alors aux autres ce qu'ils s'étaient passés… Jessica venait de se faire plusieurs ennemies d'un coup… Edward, Mike, Lauren, Bella…

Jasper et Alice arrivèrent à ce moment-là, main dans la main. Bella fit un grand sourire. Il s'installa sur une chaise et Alice s'assit sur ses genoux.

Emmett se pencha vers Rosalie.

"Tu m'en veux encore? Demanda celui-ci.

-Oui…

-Je suis vraiment désolée ma belle, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal…"

Elle sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil… Il la fixa sans comprendre. Elle soupira d'exaspération…

"Il va falloir te faire pardonner… lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle."

Il déglutit et acquiesça avant de reprendre part à la conversation avec les autres. Tout le monde était présent sauf Jessica. Ils discutèrent, en se prenant la tête parfois mais dans l'ensemble, ça allait…pour une fois.

Un couple s'est éteint, un autre s'est allumé… Des nouvelles amitiés se sont formés, d'autre se sont détruites… Certains se sont même fait des ennemies…

* * *

Voilà, c'est court, mais c'est arrivé vite… Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et arrivera demain. Sauf miracle de ma part… XD

Pas vraiment de Edward/Bella dans celui là mais il y en aura dans le prochain... Réaction vis-à-vis de Jessica? Jasper & Alice ? Rosalie & Emmett?

Bisouxx à tous et bonne soirée.

N'oubliez pas … _Le vampire mord, pas la reviews…_

NiniWeasley.


	5. Jasper et nouveautées

Coucou tout le monde =)

De plus en plus de monde suit la fic et j'en suis ravie. Ce chapitre est très humoristiques j'ai repris quelques répliques cultes des émissions et une question d'Attention à la marche de ce midi XD

Bref, je n'ai pas fait ce que je voulais avec Bella & Edward, donc ce sera pour le prochain chapitre… Ce chapitre est imprévu... Je ne pensais pas vraiment faire ça... Mais j'en sui satisfaite...Dans ce chapitre, premier Point De Vue personnage… Vous verrez bien qui, ouverture du confessionnal et premières missions…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Alexia : **Voici la suite, merci pour ta reviews

**Sakuramoon : **Merci =)

**Twilight 3 : **Merci pour ta review =)

**Endlessly : **Merci beaucoup. Oui Oui future embrouilles. Pas vraiment dans ce chapitre…

**Isabelle : **Merci beaucoup.

**Tarra : **Ils se rapprochent vite pour mieux se défaire XD

Je préviens d'avance, suite à une idée de Llyly, vous voterez entre les deux nominés pour savoir lequel vous voulez voir partir... Ce ne sera pas tout le temps le cas... Merci aussi à Pouchy pour son idée qui viendra à la fin de la fic... Et à melacullen pour ses idées =)

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Pop'n Gum qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Joyeux Anniversaire!**

Merci encore pour toutes les autres reviews.

NiniWeasley.

* * *

Lauren se trouvait dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un verre alors que Bella nettoyait celui qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

"C'est quoi ce truc? Pourquoi il y a des trous dedans?"

Bella se tourna vers Lauren, se retint de rire et finalement soupira d'exaspération. Alice et Rosalie qui discutait sur le canapé explosèrent de rire devant une Lauren visiblement… Ignorante.

" Ça, Lauren, c'est une passoire…

-Ah bon?! Bah c'est vraiment bizarre…"

Lauren haussa les épaules, rangea la passoire et repartit en quête d'un verre que finalement Bella lui tendit avant de partir rejoindre les filles sur le canapé.

Pendant ce temps, Jacob et Sam étaient dans leur chambre en train de discuter…

"C'est pas ça… Leah, elle est gentille. Le problème c'est qu'elle a un cerveau de poule… , déclara Sam.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle s'entend bien avec Lauren, se moqua Jacob."

Dehors, Rosalie avait rejoint Emmett qui avait proposé à celle-ci un massage pour se faire pardonner, ce qu'elle avait bien sur accepter avec joie sans dire toute foie si il serait pardonner après….

Pendant ce temps, Bella lisait un livre alors qu'Alice discutait avec Mike.

Edward dormait sur un des lits avec Jasper à côté qui écoutait la musique.

"Emmett? Demanda Rosalie

-Quoi?

-J'étais en train de penser à un truc là… Je connais pas la réponse et ça m'énerve… 8 fois 8 ça fait 58 ou 64?

-Tu crois que je vais apprendre les tables de multiplication alors qu'il y a la calculette?! Je sais même pas combien ça fait 3 fois 3 comment veux tu que je sache 8 fois 8 …

-T'as raison, je vois même pas pourquoi je te demandes à toi… s'exaspéra-t-elle."

Emmett rit avant de reprendre son sérieux et de continuer son massage.

Edward se réveilla et alla voir Bella. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et lui sourit.

"T'as finis ta sieste, marmotte? Rit-elle.

-Ouai… J'ai finalement pu rattrapé mon sommeil… "

Bella posa son livre et s'allongea pour être plus près d'Edward. Elle lui sourit et lui attrapa la main. Il fit des ronds avec son pouce sur le dos de la main de Bella et celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et murmura dans son oreille :

"A quoi jouez-vous mademoiselle?

-Moi?! A rien…"

Elle se rapprocha encore de lui et promena une de ses mains sur son torse. Ils se mirent à discuter de leur vie respective.

"Tu habites où?

-A Jacksonville chez ma mère et toi?

-New York, seul, précisa-t-il. T'es fille unique d'après ce que j'ai compris, non?

-Ouai… et toi,

-J'ai un grand frère et une petit sœur… Ils sont adorables. "

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant que Mike tentait une approche vers Alice. Jasper surveillait tout ça du coin de l'œil et vit que malgré le fait qu'il ait eu le coup de foudre pour Alice, elle n'était peut-être pas la bonne. Deux heure… Presque deux heures qu'elle discutait avec Mike alors qu'il était là, seul.

Une voix retentit dans la maison.

"Cher habitants, vos courses n'ont toujours pas été faites, il faudrait y penser. Rosalie, Alice, une salle a été ouverte au fond de votre chambre pour ranger vos cinq valises. (Cris de joie de celles-ci). Je vous informe que la salle du confessionnal a été ouverte, vous pourrez être appelé à tout moment de la journée pour une discussion ou une mission. De plus, j'ai prévu une soirée Questions/ réponses. A 20h dans le jardin sera poser un carton avec plusieurs fiche questions réponses ainsi que les directives pour que tout se passe bien pendant le jeu. C'est tout… pour le moment."

Bella souffla d'exaspération avant de se lever. Elle entra dans la maison et appela Leah et Lauren. Elle les pria de faire la liste des courses, ce qu'elles firent en rouspétant. Bella repartit dehors et alla directement dans les bras d'Edward.

"Jasper est appelé au confessionnal."

Celui-ci souffla et se leva avant de se diriger dans la maison et d'ouvrir la porte se situant dans le hall. C'était une salle violette avec un canapé bleu au centre.

"Bonjour Jasper. Comment te sens-tu?

-Bien, merci.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Alice en début d'après midi?

-Hum… Je l'ai embrassé…

-Pourquoi as-tu fait cela?

-Parce que j'en avais envie, répliqua-t-il.

-Moi, j'ai envie de te donner une mission.

-Laquelle?

-Tu ne dois parler qu'a Jessica pendant une heure… Si tu réussis tu remportera 1000 $. Acceptes-tu?

-J'accepte.

-Bien, c'est tout… pour le moment."

PDV Jasper

Je sortais du confessionnal en traînant les pieds. J'allais devoir discuter pendant une heure avec cette abrutie… Que de joie, que de joie…

J'allais alors dans le salon pour la trouver mais elle n'y était pas. Je pris alors la direction de sa chambre. Elle était sur son lit en train de lire. Première nouvelle, Jessica sait lire. Ce qu'elle lit? J'en sais rien… Mais ça doit pas être d'un grande intelligence… C'est une BD, ça m'aurait étonné du contraire…

"Salut… lançais-je. _C'est parti…_

-Tu me parles? Répliqua-t-elle agressive. O_k, c'est pas gagné…_

-Pourquoi je ne te parlerais pas? Tu lis quoi? _Essayons de changer de sujet…_

-Une BD, c'est Lou. J'en ai d'autre, tu veux en lire une? _Elle est folle?! Elle veut que je lise sa BD pour gamin de 12 ans?! Mama Mia qu'allons nous faire d'elle…_

-Non, j'ai mes livres, ne t'inquiète pas… _J'essayais de me contrôler pour ne pas lui dire ce que je pensais d'elle… Respire Jazz, respire…_

-Oh… Tu lis quoi? Demanda-t-elle curieuse. _De toute façon tu connais pas…_

-Hum… En ce moment, Orgueil & Préjugés de Jane Austen. _Verdict?_

_-_Je ne connais pas… _Le contraire m'aurait étonné…_ Tu pourrais peut-être me la prêter ta BD de Jugés par Jane Austen… _Je vais la tuer… Je vais la tuer… C'est non seulement une inculte mais en plus une vraie débile!! Pense à Alice Jazz… Pense à … Quoi?! Non mais je ne vais vraiment pas bien, moi…Respire… Prend un bonne inspiration… Voilà…_

-Ce n'est pas une BD, Jessica, c'est un roman…et ça s'appelle Orgueil & Préjugés _Respire Jazz…_

- Oh… C'est dommage… J'aime pas les romans… Je comprend rien parce qu'il n'y a pas d'images… _C'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas d'images que tu comprend rien, c'est parce que t'es conne… Qu'Est-ce que j'aurais aimé lui dire ça… _

-C'est dommage, en effet… "

Je retrouvais finalement mon calme. Une voix retentit et je cru que c'était pour moi… Pas de chance…

"Mike Newton est appelé au confessionnal."

PDV Externe

Mike se rendit dans le confessionnal et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une mission : Embrasser Alice, il avait une heure.

PDV Jasper

"C'est sympa de discuter avec toi, Jasper, me dit Jessica."

C'est pas partagé… Du tout. Je la vois se lever, elle s'approche de moi. Elle va quand même pas faire ce que je pense? Elle s'approche. Oh merde, merde…

"Jasper est appelé au confessionnal."

Ouf!! Merci, merci, merci. J'ai échappé au drame… Je parti en vitesse vers le confessionnal. Je m'asseyais dans le canapé conscient que je l'avais échappé belle…

"Jasper, je te félicites. Tu as réussis ta première mission et gagne 1000$. C'est tout pour le moment."

Je sors du confessionnal et me dirige dehors, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'en va très vite quand je vois ce que je vois.

Mike embrasse Alice. Ce connard embrasse ma Alice! Je la vois lui en foutre une mais malgré tout mon cœur est en mille morceaux…

"Mike est appelé au confessionnal."

Mike s'en va, l'air ravi. Je viens de comprendre. C'était une mission. Il vient de se faire un ennemi. Si il pose encore une fois sa main sur Alice, je le tue. Je vais voir Alice et la prend dans mes bras.

"C'était sa mission, lui chuchotais-je."

Elle me regarde perdue, je la prend par la main et l'emmène vers Emmett qui masse encore Rosale et Edward et Bella qui discute à côté d'eux. Je m'assois entraînant Alice avec moi. Je leur racontais alors ma première mission et celle de Mike. Je ne suis vraiment pas content et Alice a l'air vraiment mal qu'on ai joué avec elle.

Je la prend dans mes bras et lui caresse les cheveux, tendrement. J'en suis sure maintenant, je suis amoureux. C'est le coup de foudre. Mais elle? Que ressent-elle?

~*~

C'est le soir. Les habitants de la maison viennent de manger et ils sont dans le jardin avec la boite à questions. Lauren prend alors la première fiche et lis à haute voix :

"Sur 100 français, combien ont déjà fait tomber leur serviette au moment où ils enlevaient leur maillot de bain?"

Tous firent des estimations, mais aucun ne trouva. Il racontèrent alors leur anecdotes sur le sujet, oubliant les autres questions.

Pour cette première journée dans la maison, les candidats ne se sont pas trop mal débrouillé… Mike et Jasper ont réussis leurs missions… Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question… La réponse est… 57.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre… Je pense que désormais je vais mettre un peu plus de temps à poster parce que faire 3 chapitres pour décrire un jour, ça va pas vraiment… Je mettrais donc un peu plus de temps à poster mais les chapitres seront plus long. J'essaie quand même de poster un chapitre par jour, ou un tout les deux jours, au pire.

Au fait 8*8 =64.

Alors qu'Est-ce que vous en avez penser?

_Le chapitre fait plaisir? La review aussi._

NiniWeasley.


	6. Edward

Les réactions sont unanime : Personne n'aime Jessica, alors je suis désolée de vous dire que vous n'allez pas apprécier ce chapitre et que certains vont me détester… Ce chapitre est plus centré sur Edward…

A l'heure où j'écris j'ai 75 reviews… Juste Waouh… Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant… Je suis vraiment touchée par toute vos reviews, je lis chacune d'elle et y répond dès que je peux… Merci énormément =)

**Pop'n Gum : **J'ai modifié un peu le début du chapitre =)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Sakuramoon : **Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et ne t'inquiète plein de missions sont à venir…

**Marion : **Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant =)

**Camille : **Merci =) J'y songe XD J'essayerai d'en mettre à tous les chapitres pour toi. Vous ne voterez qu'une seule fois pour savoir lequel partira.

**Tarra : **Merci énormément.

**Gabrielle : **ça va venir… En même temps, ça n'est pas une fic 100% Edward/Bella … Sinon ils ne serait que deux dans la maison…

**Endlessly :** Ravi que ça te plaise =) Voici la suite.

Merci encore aux autres revieweurs/euses =)

NiniWeasley.

* * *

On peut constater qu'ils n'ont pas respecter les chambres cette nuit…

Jessica dormait seule dans la même chambre que Leah et Sam. Jacob dormit avec Lauren, Mike seul dans l'autre lit. Dans l'autre couloir, Rosalie et Emmett dormirent ensemble dans la même chambre que Jasper et Alice. Edward et Bella dormirent dans l'autre chambre, ensemble. Bien sur, ils n'ont que dormis… Enfin pas tous…

Revenons à la fin de la soirée d'hier pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Edward et Bella. Bella sortit de la salle de bain et rentra dans la chambre, prête à aller dormir. Edward était torse nu avec un survêtement et avait comme projet de dormir mais alors qu'Edward cherchait quelque chose dans son sac, il se prit un coup de coussin. Il se retourna avec un sourire en coin. Il prit alors Bella sur son épaule et courut hors de la chambre dans l'intention de la jeter dans la piscine mais il s'arrêta au milieu du salon. Il fit signe à Bella de se taire et lui montra la piscine avec la main. Elle se retourna et pouffa.

Emmett était dans l'eau contre le bord et Rosalie était collé à lui, les jambes enroulées autour de la taille d'Emmett… Rosalie approcha son visage de celui d'Emmett et plaque ses lèvres sur celle d'Emmett…

A ce moment là, Edward attrapa Bella par la taille et la ramena dans leur chambre. Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'allongèrent sur un des lits.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'au bout de deux jours, il y allait déjà avoir des couples…

-Ils veulent juste s'amuser, je pense… Sauf Jasper… Il a vraiment eut le coup de foudre pour Alice.

-Elle aussi, je crois, rit Bella. Et toi, tu t'amuses pas?

-Je ne veux m'amuser qu'avec toi… "

Elle le regarda, étonnée. Ce qu'il lui avait dit lui avait fait perdre tout ses moyens… Sa phrase avait-elle un double sens?

"Regarde moi… lui demanda-t-il."

Elle releva la tête. Il lui faisait son sourire en coin et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle ne voulait plus bouger, elle se sentait bien. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain vers onze heures, la Voix reprit du service.

"Alice est appelé au confessionnal."

Celle-ci se leva et alla au confessionnal. Elle s'assit sur le siège en regardant autour d'elle en pensant que c'était décoré avec très mauvais goût.

"Bonjour ,Alice. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

-Plutôt bien, merci.

-As-tu bien dormi avec Jasper?

-J'aurais mieux dormi si Emmett n'avait pas ronflé… Ce soir, on ira dormir dans la chambre avec Edward et Bella.

-Bien. J'ai une mission pour toi. Tu dois arriver à te faire jeter dans la piscine par quatre garçons… Ta mission doit bien sure rester secrète. Tu as une heure. Acceptes-tu?

-J'accepte.

-Si tu réussis, tu remportera 1500$. C'est tout, pour le moment."

Alice se leva et partit voir Jasper.

"Il fait trop chaud, ici!s'exclama-t-elle."

Jasper ne réagit pas, en revanche, Emmett comprit très bien le message. Il courut vers elle qui cria. Il l'attrapa et la jeta dans la piscine. Et d'un. Elle sortit de la piscine et se dirigea vers Edward et Bella qui déjeunaient dans le jardin. Elle s'assit sur Edward, faisant un clin d'oeil à Bella. Elle fixa Alice sans comprendre. Edward fut trempé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il l'attrapa et la balança dans la piscine avec un sourire. Et de deux. Jasper était sortit pour rire d'Alice quand celle-ci se jeta sur lui. Elle fit dégouliner ses cheveux sur sa chemise. Il fit les gros yeux.

"Alice, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça…"

Il l'attrapa et la lança dans l'eau. Elle explosa de rire.

"Vous devriez venir, elle est super bonne, s'écria-t-elle"

Elle sortit de l'eau lorsqu'elle vit Jacob qui arrivait. Elle s'approcha de lui en lui faisant un grand sourire. Elle lui piqua le gâteau qu'il avait dans la main et courut dans tout le jardin. Il la rattrapa, reprit son gâteau et l'envoya dans l'eau avant de repartir à l'intérieur, où son gâteau et lui ne risquait rien… pour le moment.

"Alice est appelé au confessionnal… quand elle sera sèche."

Elle éclata de rire, sortit et s'essuya avec la serviette que Jasper avait emmené. Elle se dirigea au confessionnal.

"Alice, je te félicites. Tu as réussis ta mission. C'est tout… pour le moment."

Elle partit en sautillant, heureuse d'avoir réussis sa première mission. Elle rejoignit les autres et leur expliqua son comportement. La mission d'Alice les avait tous amenés dans la piscine là où ils s'amusèrent tous ensemble. Seul Jessica manquait à l'appel… Elle était dans sa chambre, pensant à quitter le jeu.

"Edward est appelé au confessionnal."

Edward sortit de la piscine et alla se sécher. Il fit un signe aux autres et partit vers le confessionnal. Il entra dedans pour la première fois et se dit qu'Alice avait raison, c'était de très mauvais goût.

"Bonjour Edward. Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien.

-J'ai une mission à te confier. Jessica est très triste en ce moment… Elle pense à quitter l'aventure… Oublie les autres pendant aujourd'hui et ne t'occupe que d'elle… Il faut qu'elle réintègre le groupe avant ce soir… Par tous les moyens… Bien sur, cette mission devra rester secrète… Si tu réussis, tu remporteras 3000$, acceptes-tu?"

PDV Edward

Ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer jeta un froid… 3000$… Ça valait peut-être la peine… Mais est-ce que cette mission n'allait pas me mettre les autres à dos? Passer l'après midi avec Jessica sans parler aux autres… Ce serait dure… Je ne pense pas réussir la mission… D'après ce que Jasper ma rapporté, il avait failli craquer au bout de cinq minutes alors moi… Pendant plus de trois heures… Je ne tiendrai jamais, surtout si il faut que je lui remonte le moral… Qu'Est-ce que je vais faire…

PDV Externe

Edward passa la main dans ses cheveux et répondit :

"Je ne pense pas que je vais accepter… Je sais d'avance que ce sera un échec et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me mettre les autres à dos…

-Bien… J'acceptes ta décision… J'ai dans ce cas, une autre alternative à te proposer… Puisque tu ne veux pas faire cette mission, tu dois te débrouiller pour que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse, à ta place… Tu gagneras 2000$ si tu y arrives… La mission doit rester secrète même pour ton binôme, néanmoins il gagera 2500$ si il ou elle y arrive… Si ton binôme n'y arrive pas, tu devras prendre en main les choses… Sachant que tu ne peux choisir qu'un binôme… Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser… C'est tout, pour le moment."

Edward sortit du confessionnal énervé. Il alla voir Leah.

"Hum… Leah, je peux te parler…

-Bien sur.

-Jessica ne va pas bien… D'après la voix, elle pense à quitter le jeu… Tu ne veux pas aller la voir et lui remonter le moral… Tu es une des seules à l'apprécier, ici…

-Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, toi?

-La dernière fois que j'ai voulu la réconforter elle m'a sauté dessus!

-Bien… Je vais aller la voir…

-Merci beaucoup, Leah"

Leah partit vers la chambre de Jessica alors qu'Edward s'asseyait sur un des canapés. Quelques minutes plus tard, Leah ressortit sans Jessica.

"Elle m'a envoyé chier… Complètement… Je démissionne…. Désolée…"

Edward se leva et alla dans la chambre de Jessica en trainant les pieds.

"Jessica?

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Très bien, ça ne se voit pas?!"

PDV Edward

Je soufflais et me dirigeais vers Jessica. Je la pris dans mes bras. Je n'aimais pas voir pleurer les gens. Même si c'était Jessica, elle ne méritait pas ça… Je la berçais doucement comme je faisais avec ma petite sœur lorsqu'elle était triste… Je pensais à ma mission et au fait qu'elle devait se joindre au groupe… Je lui sortis alors un gros mensonges :

"Viens avec nous… Tu verras, ça ira mieux… Fais tes excuses, et tout le monde t'adorera… _Bien que je ne le pense pas du tout…_

-C'est pas vrai… Tout le monde me déteste… pleura-t-elle faisant concurrence à une fillette de cinq ans. _Pff, quelle cruche celle-là…Comment je vais y arriver…_

-Jasper t'aime bien, Leah et Sam aussi… Moi aussi… _En fait je te déteste mais tu n'es pas censé le savoir… T'es pas laide mais qu'Est-ce que tu peux être conne!_

-C'est vrai?! _NON, Crétine!_

-Oui, bien sure… _Dans tes rêves…_

-Je vais venir alors, sourit-elle. _Quelle bouffonne… _A une condition! _Putain, qu'Est-ce qu'elle va me faire faire encore…_ Je veux un bisou… _Si ce n'est que ça…"_

Je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassai sur la joue. Celle-ci se mit à rire comme une débile…

"Non… Non… Non… Ici, me fit-elle en me montrant ses lèvres._ Alors là pas questions! Non! Sûrement pas! Pense à ta mission Ed', t'es si près du but, me dit une autre voix dans ma tête_."

Je me penchai alors vers elle et posais mes lèvres sur le siennes… Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et je la repoussais, un peu brusquement. Elle me fit un sourire vainqueur et sortit de sa chambre, avec le sourire.

Sourire que je n'avais pas… Surtout quand je vis que Bella était juste derrière la porte… Elle s'enfuit en courant et j'avais très bien vu qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux… Oh putain de merde…

"Edward est appelé au confessionnal"

J'y allais en vitesse, voulant vite rejoindre Bella pour lui expliquer.

"Je te félicite Edward, tu as réussis… Tu remportes donc la somme de 4000$ puisque tu as réussi la première mission et essayé la deuxième. C'est tout… pour le moment."

Je partit en courant. J'entrais dans la chambre de Bella, celle-ci était allongé sur son lit. Je me rendis compte qu'elle pleurait. Merde… J'eus mal au cœur, la voir pleurer par ma faute était un vrai supplice…

"Bella… Je suis désolée… Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une mission… Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette fille… Alors que toi…

-Moi quoi? Tu veux t'amuser avec moi? C'est ça?! S'énerva-t-elle. Pas moi… J'ai horreur qu'on joue avec mes sentiments et…"

Je la coupais en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

PDV Externe

Leur baiser fut timide et doux au début puis la passion et la fougue se firent enfin sentir. Tout deux y mettait une telle rage dans ce baiser, Edward pour montrer qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'elle ne le pensait ce dont il n'était encore pas vraiment conscient et Bella pour lui montrer qu'elle lui en voulait énormément. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais ils se sentaient attirer l'un par l'autre, ils se sentaient complet l'un avec l'autre. Ils se sentaient vide quand l'autre était loin et ils se posaient tout les deux la même question : Était-ce ça l'amour?

Bella rompit le baiser à bout de souffle et s'en alla, plantant Edward. Ils ne se parlèrent plus de la journée. Edward avait expliqué sa mission à Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice, ne parlant pas du baiser échanger avec Bella. Il fut dans la lune toute la journée, cherchant un moyen de parler à Bella. Cette dernière avait trouvé une super technique pour éviter Edward, dès qu'il s'approchait, elle allait s'enfermer dans les toilettes, chose très mature... Edward desespérait... Il abandonna pour le reste de la journée, cherchant un nouveau plan... Seulement voilà, Bella avait décidé de se venger...

Le coeur d'Edward tomba en mille morceaux lorsqu'il la vit rire avec Jacob sur un des canapés. Il partit dans sa chambre pour ne plus en ressortir.

La journée se finit dans le calme, Jessica étant finalement sortit de sa chambre. Elle était avec Leah et elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre.

En revanche pour Edward et Bella, c'est une autre histoire …

* * *

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop… J'attends vos réactions...

Si vous voulez voir le niveau qu'il y a dans Secret Story, regardez cette vidéo de la quotidienne d'hier, j'ai cru que j'allais me faire pipi dessus...

Il faut aller sur le site de TF1 et taper ça dans la barre d'adresse : /secret-story/saison-3/le-clip-des-pas-beaux-4507495.

Réactions? XD

_La review est à consommer sans modération …_

NiniWeasley.


	7. Départ et Rosalie

Coucou!!

Tout d'abord, j'ai changé un petit truc parce que je trouvais que deux semaines sans élimination ça faisait beaucoup… Donc, la première nomination arrivera dans deux ou trois chapitres…

Ensuite, sachez qu'au départ, cette fanfic n'était qu'un petit délire de ma part qui devait rester pour moi et que c'est sur un coup de folie que j'ai publié… Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait… J'ai désormais 100 reviews! en quelques chapitres, vous êtes formidable… J'en suis super heureuse!! De plus, hier, _**Tyroesse **_m'a envoyé un MP pour savoir si il pouvait traduire ma fanfic… en russe!!!! Je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là et j'en suis très très heureuse =) Merci à vous tous!!!!

Enfin, pour tous ceux que ça intéresse je mange des M&M's en écrivant XD (Se reporter à la fin pour comprendre l'allusion =)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Emmettteam : **Moi aussi, j'adore Emmett.

**Marion : **La mission de Bella devrait arriver dans le prochain chapitre XD J'espère que tu apprécieras celui là!

**Sakuramoon : **Réconciliation en vue… ou pas XD ou plutôt … pour le moment LoOl

**ShanouxxXX : **Merci beaucoup =) Elle est triste ?! XD

**Isabelle : **Merci =) Les nominations sont dans quelques jours…

**Endlessly :** Ravie que ça t'ais plut =)

Merci aux autres revieweurs/euses =)

NiniWeasley.

* * *

Personne ne fut appelé au confessionnal de la matinée… Ils trouvaient ça vraiment étrange… De même que personne n'avait vu Jessica ni Bella de la matinée… Un cri se fit entendre, Alice.

Elle allait rejoindre sa chambre lorsqu'elle avait vu des affaires sur le sol… Les chambres étaient sans dessus dessous. A ce moment là, Jessica sortit du confessionnal en larmes.

"Ici la Voix, suite à une décision mûrement réfléchis, Jessica quittera l'aventure dans quelques heures. Jessica a en effet jeté vos affaires un peu partout de son plein gré et a saccagé la plupart des affaires de Bella.

-D'ailleurs, vous savez où elle est? Demanda Alice.

-Bella est sortit de la maison pour quelques heures, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Jessica sortira et demain matin, une nouvelle colocataire entrera… Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, une soirée Cap ou Pas Cap est organisé ce soir. C'est tout… pour le moment."

Les habitants, en colère contre Jessica, allèrent ranger leurs affaires. Environ une heure plus tard, Jessica attendait devant la porte d'entrée avec sa valise. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer Belle avec un sac. Jessica sortit aussitôt, sans un regard pour la maison. Bella sans un mot, rejoignit sa chambre où elle rangea les affaires qu'elle était allé chercher. En effet, suite à l'intervention de Jessica, la production a donné quelques nouveaux vêtements à Bella qui en avait perdu quelques uns dans la bataille.

"Rosalie est appelé au confessionnal."

Rosalie se leva du canapé où elle s'était assise et se dirigea pour la première fois, au confessionnal.

"Bonjour Rosalie. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

-Bien merci.

-J'ai une mission pour toi. Bella est assez choquée de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin…Va lui parler un… De plus, il s'est passé hier soir, quelque chose entre Edward et elle, je pense qu'elle aimerait en parler entre fille. Tu dois découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. Si tu réussis, tu remporteras la somme de 1000$. Tu as deux heures. Acceptes-tu?

-J'accepte.

-Bien. C'est tout… pour le moment. "

Rosalie sortit du confessionnal pour aller voir Bella, des questions plein la tête.

PDV Rosalie

Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux pour qu'ils ne nous en parlent pas. Ah, la voilà. Oh… Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

"Hey, Bella, comment ça va? _J'aurais peut-être dû dire autre chose …_

- Ça pourrait aller mieux… _J'imagine… La pauvre…_

-Je comprends… Tu es sure qu'il n'y a pas autre chose… Tu ne m'a pas l'air bien du tout… _C'est vrai, elle a vraiment une sale tête… _

- Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. _T'aurais pas dû dire ça ma petite Bella… Il y a bien quelque chose… _

-Hum… Je ne te crois pas… _Roo et puis tant pis, tentons le tout pour le tout… _Écoutes je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais… J'ai remarqué que tu évitais Edward depuis hier… Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Rien du tout! Et puis ça ne te regardes pas… _Ok, Rose, trouve vite autre chose… Euh…_

-Excuses moi mais ça te ferait sûrement du bien d'en parler…_Bravo, Rose! Ah… Elle se mord la lèvres… Elle hésite…_ Tu peux tout me dire Bella…

-C'est compliqué… _Youpi!_

-Je suis sure que je peux comprendre… _Je deviens trop forte…_

-Euh… _Tiens, elle devient toute rouge… Qu'Est-ce qu'ils ont fait tout les deux… _Hier, on a parlé des autres couples et il a dit que vous vous amusiez, on a parlé et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulais s'amuser qu'avec moi… _Ok, finalement, elle a raison, c'est compliqué… _Et après je l'ai vu embrassé Jessica pour sa mission et ça m'a fait vraiment mal, je me suis mise à pleurer et il est venu pour me réconforter mais je l'ai envoyé balader, enfin essayer parce qu'il m'a embrassé… _Oh… Ce n'est que ça… Qu'Est-ce qu'ils se compliquent la vie ces deux là… _Et je l'ai pas repoussé, j'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser … _Tiens elle est redevenue toute rouge… _Je suis partie et maintenant je l'évite parce que … Parce que je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut que jouer avec moi… Ça me rends malade, tu vois? _Non pas du tout… Ils sont vraiment trop bêtes ces deux là…_

-Oui je comprend tout à fait… _Hum… _Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec lui…

- Ça va pas! Jamais! _D'accord, t'énerves pas… Il va falloir que je parle à Edward, il faut les aider à les décoincer ces deux là… _

-D'accord… Hum… Tu viens avec nous dehors, tu nous manques Bella… _C'est vrai, c'est pas drôle sans elle, en plus Edward boude…_ "

PDV Externe

Elle acquiesça et sortit avec Rosalie, Alice sourit et se précipita sur elles.

"Rosalie est appelé au confessionnal."

Rosalie leur fit un sourire d'excuse et partit vite au confessionnal.

"Bravo Rosalie. Je te félicites. Tu as réussis ta première mission et remporte donc la somme de 1000$. C'est tout… pour le moment."

Rosalie rejoignit les filles et elles discutèrent toute l'après-midi. Finalement Bella expliqua à Alice ce qu'il s'était passé… Alice lui répondit la même chose que Rosalie un peu plus tôt et celle-ci s'écria qu'il était hors de question qu'elle en parle avec lui…

Bella entendit un drôle de rire et tourna la tête pour voir Edward qui riait avec Lauren. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un gifle… Elle se sentit mal et les larmes menaçaient de couler à tout instant… Elle se leva d'un coup et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

~*~

"Ici la Voix, le Cap ou Pas Cap peut commencer… Vous trouverez dans la boite que je vous ai envoyé des Cap Ou Pas Cap déjà tout fait, vous n'aurez qu'a les lire… C'est tout… pour le moment."

Ils sortirent tous dehors dans le jardin et prirent la boite. Ils se mirent en cercle et Alice toute excitée prit une fiche.

"Rosalie, Cap ou Pas Cap d'attacher tes cheveux pour toute la soirée?"

Tout le monde riait sauf Rosalie qui faisait les pour ou les contre. Elle avait horreur d'avoir les cheveux attachés…

"Cap!"

Elle s'attacha alors les cheveux et revint se positionner entre Emmett et Bella. Rosalie prit alors une carte et fit la grimace.

"Jacob, Cap ou Pas Cap de faire un Strip Tease?

-Hum… Si je dis Cap, je dois le faire, c'est ça?

-Oui! S'écria Lauren.

-Alors Pas Cap, juste pour vous embêter…"

Jacob rit et prit une carte.

"Oh… Hum… Bella, Cap ou Pas Cap d'embrasser Jasper…"

Bella n'en menait pas large… Embrasser Jasper… Qui était désormais avec Alice, son amie… Non. Soudain des images d'Edward embrassant Jessica surgirent dans son esprit, puis des images d'Edward avec Lauren… Elle retint alors ses larmes et prise d'un coup de folie murmura :

"Cap"

Alice la regarda les yeux exorbités… Bella lui fit un regard d'excuse et regarda Edward… Il était impassible. Très bien, pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Jasper et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle repartit vite à sa place. Elle vit une grande tristesse dans le regard d'Edward mais n'éprouva aucun remords, il lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle savait qu'Alice allait lui en vouloir mais peut-être qu'Edward réagirait. Elle prit une fiche.

"Donc… Leah Cap ou Pas Cap d'embrasser Sam dans toutes les pièces de la maison…

-Cap, sourit-elle. Ne nous attendez pas, quelqu'un peut prendre la suite."

Ils s'en allèrent en courant vers la maison. On les vis s'embrasser dans le salon.

"Jasper, vas-y, dit Alice.

-Ok. Alors… Emmett Cap ou Pas Cap de finir le reste de la soirée dans la piscine.

-Cap! S'écria-t-il avant de sauter dans la piscine. Lis la carte pour moi Alice, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie! "

Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'emparer d'une nouvelle carte… Le jeu dura encore une bonne demi-heure, on ne vis pas revenir Sam et Leah et suite à un Cap ou Pas Cap, Jacob et Lauren étaient partis.

"Cher Habitants, ici La Voix. J'ai un dernier Cap ou Pas Cap à soumettre à Edward… et Bella. Cap ou Pas Cap de passer le reste de la soirée tout les deux dans le confessionnal. Un lit y a été mit pour l'occasion.

-Cap, répondit immédiatement Edward.

-Bella? Quelle est ta décision?"

Bella souffla. D'un côté, elle en mourrait d'envie, de l'autre…

"Cap.

-Bien. Le confessionnal est à vous. Demain, un peu avant midi, votre nouvelle colocataire vous rejoindra. C'est tout… pour le moment."

Edward et Bella allèrent se changer puis ils allèrent dans le confessionnal. Edward regardait Bella avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

"Je… Bella… Pourquoi m'en veux-tu?"

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Il l'attrapa et la força à le regarder. Elle se noya dans son regard et sans pouvoir se contrôler elle avoua.

"Je n'aime pas qu'on joue avec moi, qu'on s'amuse avec ce que je ressens.

-Je ne joue pas avec toi, Bella. Je suis sincère depuis le début… Attend une minute… Ce que tu ressens...Qu'Est-ce que tu ressens?"

Elle baissa la tête et s'empourpra. Elle avait discuté avec Rosalie et Alice et celle-ci lui avait répété un million de fois qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle cherche plus loin, elle avait des sentiments pour Edward.

Il lui releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Tout doucement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Bella et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne le rejeta pas et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher d'elle. Elle aurait pu rester comme ça pour l'éternité mais il la repoussa doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui sourit timidement et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas parlé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils s'étaient très bien compris. Elle avait la tête posée sur son torse et caressai celui-ci alors qu'il caressai tendrement les cheveux de Bella. Ils s'endormirent ainsi quelques minutes plus tard. Cette soirée avait été riche en émotion.

Bella espérait qu'Alice et Jasper ne lui en voudrait pas. Edward était heureux et espérait pour Bella que ces deux amis ne lui tiendraient pas rigueur de son coup de folie. Emmett avait passé une très bonne soirée et il était désormais enlacé à Rosalie qui elle était heureuse. Jacob avait finalement réussis à avoir Lauren dans ses filets et Sam et Leah dormaient déjà depuis un petit moment. Jasper avait très bien compris l'acte de Bella et l'avait déjà oublié tandis qu'Alice…

* * *

C'est un peu court mais j'ai voulu arrêter là pour vous demander qui vous voulez voir rentrer dans la maison : Jane, Victoria ou Tanya … Votez dès maintenant pour **Jane** tapez **1**, pour **Victoria** tapez **2** et **Tanya** tapez **3** !! Première mise à contribution de mes lecteurs adorés =)

Content du départ de Jessica? Je voulais le faire plus classe mais j'ai rien trouvé qui fasse pas trop…

Bref, du Edward/Bella en fin de chapitre, ça va entre eux… pour le moment XD

_Les M&M's sont payant, les reviews non._

NiniWeasley.


	8. Bella, Nouvelle Habitante et Soirée

Coucou =)

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir fait attendre, je suis désolée mais le week end je ne pourrais pas toujours poster... comme c'est arrivé ce week end...

Les résultats des votes sont à la fin pour garder la surprise jusqu'au bout... La nouvelle rentrera dans ce chapitre... J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier... J'ai regardé Les messagers, un film d'horreur avec Kristen Stewart (J'adore les films de Kristen et elle est devenue mon actrice préféré bien avant Twilight, Ô Joie quand j'ai su qu'elle jouerait Bella... Pardon je m'égare... ) donc, ce film d'horreur m'a beaucoup inspiré pour ce chapitre, vous verrez vous même... XD J'espère que ça va vous plaire...

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\** _**Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite!! Mon PC où j'avais écris le prochain chapitre et celui d'après vient de faire un beug monumentale... J'essaie de le rallumer... Sans succès... De plus, ma mère a prit quelques congés et on va partir quelques jours... Je suis vraiment désolé... Pour le peine, un petit Spoiler : Jane et Mike seront les nominés... Vous pouvez commencer à voter! Pour que Mike reste, tapez 1, pour que Jane reste, tapez 2J'en suis vraiment vraiment désolée... J'essaie de mettre le moins de temps possible... Au plus tard, le chapitre sera poster lundi prochain, au plus tôt par un miracle : demain. Je suis désolée...**_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Merci à Endlessly, xx , Jess, Linne, July pour leur vote.**

**Marion :** Merci énormément. Tes reviews me font super plaisir! J'adore y répondre =)

**Sakuramoon :** Alice est trop gentille pour la detester trop longtemps...

**Lorelei :** C'est vrai que ça manque de Victoria... XD

**Audrey K :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review =)

**Isabelle :** Il y a eut l'orage, plus de télé donc plus de Secret Story XD Je me suis inspiré avec autre chose =)

Merci encore aux autres revieweur/euse =)

NiniWeasley.

* * *

Ce matin là, Edward et Bella se réveillèrent avec le sourire. Jasper qui était debout, les pris en flagrant délit lorsqu'ils sortirent du confessionnal, main dans la main.

"C'est pas trop tôt… rit-il."

Belle s'empourpra tandis qu'Edward souriait. Ils allèrent se préparer et déjeunèrent. Les autres arrivèrent petit à petit et Alice n'adressa pas la parole à Bella. Le seul sujet de conversation portait sur la nouvelle habitante… Comment serait-elle? Serait-elle comme Jessica? Bella finit son petit-déjeuner rapidement et alla dans sa chambre. Alice arriva peut de temps après, elle alla chercher quelque chose dans sa valise sans un regard ni un mot pour Bella.

"Alice, je… Je suis désolée…J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Pardonne moi…"

Alice s'approcha de Bella et la prit dans ses bras.

"Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu voulais rendre jaloux Edward, qu'il réagisse… Ça a marché on dirait… Je…

-Je veux tout savoir! S'écria Rosalie en entrant dans la chambre comme une furie, coupant Alice."

Bella s'empourpra et bégaya tout le long de son explication, faisant rire les deux autres. Elles avaient hâte que la nouvelle habitante arrive.

"Ici, La Voix, votre nouvelle colocataire arrivera dans quelques minutes… Je vous demande de l'attendre devant l'entrée et de l'accueillir comme il se doit… N'oubliez pas, les premières nominations auront lieu demain. C'est tout… pour le moment.

Lorsque les filles arrivèrent devant la porte, ils étaient tous déjà là. Il y eut un petit bruit et la porte s'ouvrit. Une fille de petite taille, blonde entra. Elle était très belle et très fluette.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Jane."

Tout le monde fut enchantée. Ils l'accueillirent à bras ouvert et elle en fut très heureuse. Tout le monde semblait l'apprécier. Elle fit un sourire aguicheur à Emmett avant de frôler le bras d'Edward. Elle prit place dans la chambre avec Lauren qui fut très contente d'avoir une nouvelle alliée. Bella lui expliqua que son rôle dans la maison était de la nettoyer, sauf bien sur la salle de bain et les toilettes car Edward et elle-même s'en occupaient. Elle n'en fut pas très heureuse, en revanche quand Bella lui annonça que Mike l'accompagnait dans cette tâche, elle sortit son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

En milieu d'après midi, La Voix retentit.

"Ici La Voix, Bella est appelé au confessionnal."

Bella sentit ses mains devenir moite… Elle se leva et entra dans le confessionnal. Cette pièce lui rappela des souvenirs de la veille et elle rougit.

"Bonjour, Bella. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien, merci.

-J'ai une mission assez rigolote à te proposer… Si tu l'acceptes… A chaque fois qu'un habitant te parleras, tu ne lui répondras pas et lui fera une grimace… Cependant, il ne faudra pas répéter trop de fois les même grimaces… Tu feras ceci pendant deux heures… Si tu y arrives, tu remporteras 1000$.

-J'accepte, rit-elle.

-Bien, c'est tout… pour le moment."

Elle sortit du confessionnal, un sourire aux lèvres. Alice s'approcha d'elle.

PDV Bella

Alice approche… Ne me parle pas…

"Bella, il faut que je te montre quelque chose, tu viens?" _J'aimerais beaucoup…_

_Alice tu vas être la première à expérimenter ma mission : les grimaces façon Bella_.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, levais les yeux aux ciel en lui tirant la langue…

A mon plus grand soulagement, elle éclata de rire et partit, ayant sûrement compris que j'étais en mission. Merde Jane…

"Hey, Bella! Je me demandais si on pouvait échanger de tâche ménagère…" _Quoi? Non! Sûrement pas! Je veux récurer les toilettes! Je veux récurer les toilettes avec Edward!_

Je devint rouge de colère. Pris d'un coup de folie, je lui tirais la langue, puis tirais mon visage dans un peu tout les sens. Emmett arriva et éclata de rire.

"Bella, tu es sure que ça va?" _C'est bien Emmett ça, il se fou de toi et te demande si ça va… C'est marrant de faire des grimaces à tout le monde… J'aime ça… Ok, je crois que tu dérailles Bells, ressaisit toi et fais une grimace à Emmett…_

D'un coup, prit d'un grain de folie, je mis un doigt de chaque côté de ma bouche et tirais dessus en faisant les yeux blancs… Dire qu'Emmett riait était faible… Il était plié en deux et pleurait de rire… Edward, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent. Emmett n'arriva pas à articuler un mot, et à chaque fois qu'il prononçait une syllabes, ses rires redoublait. Jane, elle, ne sembla pas comprendre et s'énerva. Elle s'approcha alors d'Edward et lui prit la main.

_Oh… Alors là, ma petite, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça… _

Je m'approchais d'Edward et l'embrassais, je rompis le baiser et poussais Jane.

"T'es complètement folle, ma pauvre! " _Oh… Oui…Quand on touche à Edward! Il est à moi… Euh… Je devrais peut-être arrêter… Bells ressaisit toi…_

Au lieu de me ressaisir, je fis une chose que je n'avais jamais penser faire… Je tirais la langue en prenant soin de laisser quelques postillons atteindre Jane. Je ne fus point déçu… Elle m'hurla dessus, tapa du pied par terre comme un enfant de trois ans qui ferait un caprice dans un magasin et s'en alla d'un pas rageur. Je souris, vainqueur. Les autres me regardaient, ahuris. Il ne fallait pas me chercher…

"Bella est appelé au confessionnal."

Je me défis de l'étreinte d'Edward qui souriait bêtement, allez savoir pourquoi… Arrivé au confessionnal, j'angoissais.

PDV Externe

"Bella, je te félicites. Tu as réussis. Tu aurais cependant pu ménagé Jane. J'ai encore besoin de toi. Attends quelques secondes."

Une voix retentit dans la maison.

"Edward est appelé au confessionnal."

Edward, intrigué se rendit au confessionnal où il trouva Bella.

"Edward, Bella, j'ai prévu une soirée. La soirée de l'horreur… Pour cela, j'ai besoin de vous deux… Vous serez mes complices. Après manger, les autres auront ordre d'aller dans leur chambre, vous vous viendrez ici. Ils seront enfermés et pendant ce temps, des techniciens prépareront la maison à cette soirée… Vous serez totalement plongé dans le noir, éclairé par quelques faibles lanterne… Vous serez, Mr et Mme Jack l'éventreur… Votre mission sera de me les ramener, un par un ici… Ils ne sauront pas que c'est une soirée prévue… D'une voix inquiète et paniquée… On s'arrangera entre nous juste après mangé… Vous aurez des oreillettes d'où je vous communiquerais où vous êtes et prêt de qui vous êtes… Pour compliquer le tout, ils seront dispersés à divers endroit… Relevez-vous le défi?

-Oui! S'écria Edward enthousiaste.

-Bien sur, répondit Bella.

-Super, c'est tout… pour le moment."

Edward et Bella sortirent du confessionnal en riant et en préparant des plans loufoques pour la soirée. Ils passèrent à table et une petite heure plus tard, la Voix parla.

"Je demande à tout les habitants de regagner leur chambre."

Pendant que tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait et se dirigeait vers leur chambre, notre couple se rendit discrètement dans le confessionnal.

"Bien, prenez les oreillettes prévues pour vous sur la table basse. Il y a un faux couteau pour toi Edward et un revolver en plastique pour toi Bella. Enfilez ces costumes. Bien. On m'annonce que vous pouvez sortir. Amusez vous bien."

"Ici La Voix, sortez immédiatement de vos chambres…"

Les habitants sortirent et se retrouvèrent dans le noir total. Lauren hurla.

"Il y a quelqu'un?

-Lauren, bordel arrête, on est à côté de toi! S'écria Jacob.

-Il y a quelque chose qui vient de me toucher! S'exclama Jane, d'un cri aigu.

-Arrête ta paranoïa, dit Rosalie d'un ton calme.

-Où sont Edward et Bella?

-Ici La Voix, Edward et Bella ont disparus de la maison, nous sommes à leur recherche… Nous sommes désolés mais nous n'arrivons pas à rétablir le courant.

-Oh… Génial… chuchota Alice, effrayée. "

Jasper la serra contre elle et un hurlement retentit. Un bruit de bousculade et POUF plus rien.

"Bravo! Bella, tu as réussis seule à ramener Rosalie ici! Rosalie, j'ai prévu cette soirée sur le thème de l'horreur… Tu as devant toi Mme Jack l'éventreur… D'ailleurs Bella, tu as encore neuf personne a ramené… Enfin, disons quatre…"

Bella s'en alla, faisant un sourire à Rosalie.

"Laissez moi deviner, Mr Jack l'éventreur c'est Edward.

-Bingo… Regarde, je te transmets les images en infra rouge sur la télévision devant toi. Amuses toi bien. C'est tout… pour le moment."

Rosalie s'assit sur le canapé et regarda ses amis, effrayés. Rosalie sursauta lorsque la porte du confessionnal s'ouvrit sur Edward et Bella qui transportait Jasper et Alice. Ils explosèrent de rire alors que Rosalie leur expliqua ce qu'il se passait exactement. Ils furent rejoint quelque minutes plus tard par Mike, riant à moitié parce que Bella lui était tombé dessus, la farce n'avait alors pas duré longtemps pour lui. Bella se justifia, elle n'avait pas vu le canapé. Ils rirent tous de sa maladresse.

Alice vit sur la télé que les autres s'étaient tous dispersés.. Chose pas très intelligente… Elle retint un rire quand elle vit une ombre approché d'une autre dans le salon.

Dans ce salon, Edward attrapa doucement Emmett et lui chuchota.

"J'ai mon joli couteau à quelques millimètres de ta gorge… Laisse toi faire et il ne t'arrivera rien…"

Emmett déglutit et obéit et à ce moment là, Edward faillit exploser de rire… Il amena Emmett au confessionnal qui reprit une respiration normale seulement une fois que Rosalie lui ai tout expliqué… Il se promit de se venger de ses deux amis…

Bella venait d'attraper Leah au détour d'un couloir et celle-ci se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance.

Edward vit alors Lauren, seule et paniquée au milieu de la cuisine. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui tapota l'épaule. Elle sursauta et hurla. Elle se retourna doucement et se mit à crier au secours quand elle vit une ombre avec un couteau. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche et lui chuchota à l'oreille de se tenir tranquille si elle voulait rester vivante. Une fois qu'elle eut acquiescé, il l'emmena au confessionnal et ne put s'empecher d'éclater de rire comme tout le monde d'ailleurs lorsque la tête de terrorisé de Lauren apparut à la lumière.

Il repartit alors, il ne restait plus Jacob, Sam et Jane. Il apprit par La Voix que Jacob venait d'arriver au confessionnal, effrayé par Bella. Il retint un rire. Il vit alors Sam, il s'approcha doucement et lui mit le couteau sous la gorge.

"Ne bouge pas, reste tranquille et il ne t'arrivera rien."

C'est ainsi que Sam se retrouva au confessionnal, apeuré puis mort de rire.

Bella était partit à la recherche de Jane et avait décidé que le meilleur était pour la fin… Elle la vit, seule dans un coin, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle sourit. Elle lui frôla d'abord le bras droit. Jane sursauta et fit volte face, personne. On lui frôla le dos. Elle se retourna, personne.

"Je vais te tuer…, chuchota alors une voix à son oreille."

Jane hurla plus fort que tout les autres et d'un coup, les lumières se rallumèrent. Bella et Edward étaient derrière elle, mort de rire. Les autres se tenaient devant elle, riant à gorge déployée…

Jane ne prit pas bien la chose et s'en alla d'un pas rageur vers sa chambre. Elle prit soin de claquer la porte au passage.

"Ici La Voix, nous pouvons remercier Mr et Mme Jack l'éventreur alias Edward et Bella pour cette merveilleuse soirée de l'horreur. J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop cauchemarder cette nuit, c'est tout… pour le moment."

Ils allèrent tous se coucher, un sourire aux lèvres. Alice se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, ayant fait un cauchemar. Jasper la rassura, maudissant Edward et Bella qui riait encore de la soirée.

Dans la chambre d'en face, Rosalie et Emmett dormait à point fermé. Dans l'autre couloir, Jane préparait une vengeance alors que tout les autres dormaient paisiblement.

* * *

Verdict?

Alors les votes ont étés sérrés... XD Résultats : **Jane** 9, Victoria 8 et Tanya 5.

J'espère que ça vous a plut... J'attend vos impressions sur la première mission de Bella, la soirée, l'entrée de Jane ...

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\** _**Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite!! Mon PC où j'avais écris le prochain chapitre et celui d'après vient de faire un beug monumentale... J'essaie de le rallumer... Sans succès... De plus, ma mère a prit quelques congés et on va partir quelques jours... Je suis vraiment désolé... Pour le peine, un petit Spoiler : Jane et Mike seront les nominés... Vous pouvez commencer à voter!Pour que Mike reste, tapez 1, pour que Jane reste, tapez 2. J'en suis vraiment vraiment désolée... J'essaie de mettre le moins de temps possible... Au plus tard, le chapitre sera poster lundi prochain, au plus tôt par un miracle : demain. Je suis désolée...**_

_Le film se regarde... La review se lit._

NiniWeasley.


	9. Epilogue

Ceci est une note, je ne vous oblige en rien à la lire.

Je ne reprends pas cette fic, honnêtement j'ai perdu l'inspiration...

Je me sens coupable vis à vis de vous, mais j'ai eu pas mal de truc à gérer à côté de ça...

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai un peu abandonnée cette fic mais que je ne vous ai pas oublié.

J'ai écris un épilogue que j'ai posté même si je n'en était pas fière, j'ai pas vraiment eu de bonne réaction...

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me sautiez dans les bras mais de là à dire que je ne vous respecte pas et que je suis une sauvage...

J'ai décidé de retirer cet épilogue puisque il est "pourrit" et que j'aurais dû "m'abstenir" de le poster...

Pour les personnes qui veulent le lire, prévenez moi et je vous l'enverrais par MP.

Je me sens déjà coupable vis à vis de vous, ce n'est pas la peine en plus de m'enfoncer.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews des chapitres précédents =)

Désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu...

Bonnes Fêtes! Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année!

A bientôt.

NiniWeasley.


End file.
